


Homo homini lupus

by Geilie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e storielle dalla lunghezza variabile scritte in occasione di Drabble Nights et similia.<br/>Vari pairing, vari personaggi, vari prompt. Nessun filo conduttore.<br/>Rating e avvertimenti generici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viserys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 29/11/12.
> 
>  _PACCHETTO 6 (by_[Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078))  
>  _HP - Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black, Tom/Bella, Gellert, Albus, Gellert/Albus._  
>  _GoT - Petyr Baelish, Viserys, Viserys/Daenerys, Petyr/Varys, Robert Baratheon._  
>  _OUAT - Rumpelstiltskin, Regina, Regina/Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, Cora/Hook._  
>  _Prompt: specchio rotto/[Be Prepared](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ6cw_MuTDE)_

**Viserys  
** _169 parole - non betata, angst e OOC (temo)_

C’era un oggetto che Viserys portava sempre con sé. Era un piccolo specchio - ormai rotto - che qualche mercante aveva donato a Dany tanti anni prima e che lui le aveva rubato quand’erano poco più che bambini.  
Non era un oggetto prezioso, e infatti Viserys si curava di non mostrarlo mai a nessuno: un re, per quanto esiliato, doveva possedere un corredo da re. Ma ogni mattina, al riparo dagli occhi indiscreti di ancelle e puttane, prendeva lo specchio e fissava il proprio riflesso.

 _Presto sarò re_ , pensava.  _Siederò sul Trono di Spade, tutti i traditori della mia stirpe si prostreranno ai miei piedi e io farò tagliare loro la testa. Si pentiranno, tutti si pentiranno._

Guardava le sue stesse labbra distorte dalle filature del vetro, le osservava muoversi e sussurrava minacce, piani di conquista, sogni.  
Si faceva forza così, per non dover confessare a nessuno di avere paura di ciò che il futuro avrebbe potuto portargli e orrore di ciò che già gli aveva portato il passato.


	2. Tyrion/Shae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 30/11/12.
> 
> _PACCHETTO L (by Francesca)_   
> _HP - James/Lily._   
> _GoT - Tyrion/Shae._   
> _OUAT - Hook/Emma._   
> _Prompt: LIME/ANGST_

**Tyrion/Shae  
** _215 parole - non betata, angst e lime, Shae POV_

Shae aveva visto l’ombra di Tyrion prima di vederne il corpo.  
Le anziane del suo paese erano solite dire che un uomo che è preceduto dalla sua ombra è un uomo molto grande o un uomo che le ombre le ha nell’anima. O entrambe le cose.  
Shae aveva imparato a leggere gli uomini alla prima occhiata, perché era così che si sopravviveva nel suo ambiente, e il piccolo Lannister non aveva fatto eccezione: l’ombra era stata seguita da un uomo e l’uomo si portava sulle spalle un peso fin troppo imponente, seppur nascosto dietro a un sorriso.

Shae aveva fatto quel che era pagata per fare: gli aveva calato le braghe, l’aveva attirato sul letto e aveva vezzeggiato quel piccolo corpo deforme con baci bollenti, carezze languide e parole piccanti. L’aveva cavalcato ferocemente, con una furia che non le apparteneva e una fierezza che, invece, era tutta sua, e si era illusa di aver donato a quel mezz’uomo un angolo di pace. Si era illusa di aver visto tutto quel che c’era da vedere.

Mesi più tardi Shae avrebbe capito quanto il peso che Tyrion reggeva sulla schiena fosse immenso, quanto la pace per lui non fosse destinata a esistere. Ma non avrebbe smesso di sperare di potergliela offrire, anche se per un istante soltanto…


	3. Jon/Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 30/11/12.
> 
> _PACCHETTO S (by Francesca)_   
> _HP - Ron/Hermione._   
> _GoT - Jon/Robb._   
> _OUAT - Regina/Archie._   
> _Prompt: STUDIO_

**Jon/Robb (+ Arya)  
** _219 parole - non betata, sottilmente slash, POV esterno (Arya)_

Sta seminascosta all’ombra della porta delle stalle e guarda i suoi fratelli che si allenano. Li osserva con attenzione, cercando di comprendere e imparare i loro movimenti: non è fatta per diventare una principessina tutta trecce e ricami, ma pensa che un fodero e una spada sarebbero uno splendido ornamento per il suo fianco.  
Jon e Robb le spade le hanno in mano, anche se sono solo di legno, e si studiano l’un l’altro come farebbero due lupi solitari che si fossero appena incontrati in mezzo a un comune campo di caccia: si spostano in cerchio, l’uno di fronte all’altro, lentamente e senza mai staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. Ognuno attende che l’altro perda la concentrazione per un millesimo di secondo e intanto cataloga efficientemente tutto ciò che il corpo dell’avversario può dire delle sue condizioni fisiche.  
Robb sembra prediligere la gamba destra - Arya ricorda che il giorno prima il fratello maggiore è stato colpito alla caviglia sinistra durante un allenamento.  
Jon è meno alto, più gracile:  la spada pesa di più tra le sue mani, privandolo ad ogni fendente di un nuovo pizzico di energia e resistenza.  
Si riduce sempre alla stessa lotta, tra i due ragazzi: agilità contro forza, strategia contro velocità.  
Proprio come due maschi alpha, i suoi fratelli si studiano. E lei studia loro.


	4. Brienne/Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 30/11/12.
> 
> _PACCHETTO A (by Francesca)_   
> _HP - Sirius/James._   
> _GoT - Brienne/Jaime._   
> _OUAT - Rumple/Belle._   
> _Prompt: AU_

**Brienne/Jaime  
** _205 parole - non betata, AU e assolutamente ORRENDA! XD_

«Avanti! Chi si fa sotto?»  
Nessuno. Jaime allarga le braccia a mo’ di invito e fa scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi compagni.  
«Cagasotto!» ridacchia, quando tutti si limitano ad abbassare la testa per evitare di esser catturati dai suoi occhi.  
Jaime fa un lento giro su se stesso, un sorrisetto che pare chiamar schiaffi stampato in viso.  
«Ti sfido io» annuncia una voce poco familiare. «Sei quello che ha battuto il campione nazionale a  diciott’anni, mh?»  
La sua impresa la conoscono tutti, annuire con fare compiaciuto è tutto ciò che il suo cervello gli suggerisce di rispondere. Il suo sfidante è alto, parecchio, e ha già la maschera calata sul volto: non sa chi sia, sa solo che impugna una sciabola invece del fioretto che in quel momento hanno in mano tutti i suoi allievi.  
Poco male, Jaime è un fuoriclasse in tutte e tre le discipline.  
«La tua arroganza è quasi offensiva» lo ammonisce il suo sfidante mentre Jaime impugna la sua arma. Lui ride ancora di più.

Non molto più tardi, dopo essere stato stracciato da quella che poi si è rivelata essere una donna - una donna portentosa di nome Brienne - Jaime sta ancora sorridendo. Mai sconfitta è stata più dolce.


	5. Petyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la doppia Drabble Night di Pasqua del 29-30/03/13. Pacchetto di [Eterea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132377).
> 
> _PACCHETTO CUCCIOLO + STARK_   
> _Fandom: Game of Thrones_   
> _Personaggio: Petyr Baelish_   
> _Prompt:[immagine](https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/601349_500883173306688_1845758261_n.jpg)_

**Equilibrismi**  
 _220 parole - non betata, ambientata prima dell'inizio dei fatti narrati dalla serie (e dai libri) e spero non troppo OOC; non mi soddisfa del tutto, l'avevo pensata un po' diversa, ma la Musa fa un po' quello che le pare._  
  
Petyr impila monete d’oro.  
È il passatempo di chi ha dell’oro da impilare, dice a chi chiede; la verità è che lo aiuta a non pensare.  
Capita sempre più spesso, quando un’altra giornata è finalmente giunta al termine e il sangue viene lavato via dalle strade, che Petyr si sieda tra i suoi cuscini ricamati, prenda un sacchetto di denaro e cominci a contare. È quello il suo mestiere, è così che è arrivato dove è arrivato, ma ormai l’equilibrio su cui è costruita la pace del regno è così instabile che il peso di una singola moneta basterebbe a farlo crollare.  
Lui e Varys si destreggiano come equilibristi tra una congiura e l’altra, tra una vendetta e un assassinio, e ogni volta che uno dei piatti della bilancia comincia a pendere un po’ troppo, aggiungono da una parte e tolgono dall’altra come meglio possono fino a ristabilire l’ordine - un ordine sempre più precario.  
   
Ma basta un movimento appena azzardato, una manica sfiora le monete impilate e l’intera colonna dorata vacilla e rovina al suolo in un tintinnio frastornante.  
Petyr osserva i dischetti luccicanti che rotolano in ogni direzione, gli occhi distanti e un sospiro sulle labbra.  
Tutto è in bilico, tutto può crollare da un momento all’altro. Basta un movimento appena azzardato e un passo nella direzione sbagliata...


	6. Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 05/04/13, organizzata per celebrare l'EFP-compleanno di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214) e il compleanno (quello vero) di [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880) e [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ASCIA + COSCIALE_  
>  _Fandom: Game of Thrones_  
>  _Personaggio: Tyrion_  
>  _Prompt:[immagine](http://images.corriere.it/Media/Foto/2009/12/28/fdg/TIGR_620x415.jpg)_

**La pecora nera**  
 _177 parole - non betata; malinconica, introspettiva e ispirata molto liberamente al prompt._  
   
Tyrion non mancava mai di stupirsi di come le parole crudeli di suo padre riuscissero ancora a ferirlo, dopo tutto quel tempo. Lord Tywin non l’aveva mai amato come un figlio e lui l’aveva sempre saputo; il fatto che una tale consapevolezza potesse continuare a farlo sanguinare, però, lo colpiva.  
Era vero che tra Jaime e Cersei lui spiccava per contrasto: tra loro, così belli, perfetti e obbedienti, lui attirava gli sguardi per essere brutto, deforme, libertino. Quella era l’immagine che il mondo aveva dei giovani Lannister, l’immagine che nessuno si preoccupava di modificare.  
Tyrion, dal canto suo, aveva sempre preferito spiccare - o illudersi di farlo - per intelligenza e arguzia. Aveva fatto della diversità il suo punto di forza, si era costruito un’armatura forgiata tra parole pungenti e brutale schiettezza.  
Eppure, più affilato di qualunque arma, il disprezzo di suo padre penetrava ogni sua difesa. Un giorno, temeva, il colpo sarebbe stato troppo ben assestato e l’avrebbe spezzato.  
Perciò Tyrion sorrideva, beveva, arricchiva i proprietari delle case di piacere e aggiungeva strati alla propria corazza.


	7. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night organizzata al volo per [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) il 15/05/13.  
>   
>  _PRIMO PACCHETTO (by LauriElphaba)_  
>  _Fandom: Game of Thrones_  
>  _Personaggio: Sansa_  
>  _Prompt:[The River - Bruce Springsteen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAB4vOkL6cE), in particolare: “No wedding day smiles, no walk down the aisle/No flowers, no wedding dress”._

**Tre**  
 _186 parole - non betata; angst, introspettiva, Sansa-centrica. **SPOILER TERZA STAGIONE**  (P.S. la ripetizione quasi ossessiva dei colori associati ai vari personaggi è assolutamente voluta.)_  
   
Il primo è Joffrey.  
Nei tuoi sogni di fanciulla innamorata è vestito d’oro e d’avorio. Quando arrivi al suo fianco, fasciata nel tuo abito candido e seguita da damigelle che reggono il tuo strascico, lui ti porge una mano e ti sorride, raggiante quasi quanto te.  
La visione muta in fretta: finché il tuo fidanzamento non viene sciolto, continui a sognare un ghigno crudele al posto di quel sorriso, e una mano coperta di sangue.  
Il secondo è Loras.  
Dopo tanto tempo, sei felice quando posi la testa sul cuscino: lo vedi alto e baciato dal sole caldo di Highgarden; è aggraziato nei suoi abiti verdi ricamati di rose dorate e lo raggiungi calpestando i petali dei fiori che paiono piovere senza sosta dalle mani delle tue dame di compagnia.  
Il terzo è un uomo che ti tratta con gentilezza e rispetto, eppure a te sembra un incubo.  
Al tuo matrimonio non ci sono fiori né sorrisi, non ci sono profumi esotici o raggi di sole.  
I colori sono il rosso e l’oro dei Lannister e tu, ormai, non ti permetti più di credere ai sogni.


	8. Jorah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** Game of Thrones  
>  **Personaggio:** Jorah Mormont  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Avvertimenti:** introspettiva,  **spoiler**  di “Mhysa” (3x10).  
>  **Word count:** 252 (Word)  
>  **Note:** partecipa ai [Prompt Days](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4585630) indetti da [Pseudopolis Yard](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/) per inaugurare la sezione contest.  
>  **Prompt:** Potere  
>   
> 

**Non il fuoco, non la spada**

Jorah ascolta le parole esotiche e antiche pronunciate dalla sua Khaleesi. Non ne conosce il significato, ma sa comunque cosa la giovane Targaryen stia dicendo. Parla di libertà, parla di spezzare le catene e librarsi in volo. Parla come una regina.  
Jorah guarda Daenerys con occhi colmi di orgoglio e ammirazione, occhi che dicono “ti sarò fedele finché avrò fiato in corpo, starò al tuo fianco finché la morte non mi strapperà da questo mondo”. Se lo può permettere; lei non lo guarda, sta osservando la folla. Tutto tace, per qualche istante incerto, e poi una voce, e un’altra, e poi dieci, cento, mille voci che ripetono tutte la stessa parola: mhysa _._ _Madre._  
Mentre Daenerys si lascia avvolgere dalla folla acclamante e accoglie l’abbraccio che i suoi nuovi figli le elargiscono, Jorah rimane incantato dal sorriso che si è fatto strada sul volto di lei.  
E capisce, capisce quello che in realtà ha sempre saputo. Capisce che il vero potere della sua Khaleesi non sta nel fuoco dei suoi draghi o nelle spade che lui, Ser Barristan e Daario Naharis brandiscono. No, il vero potere di Daenerys Targaryen è in quel sorriso che sembra partire direttamente dal suo cuore, dalla parte più lucente della sua anima. Il vero potere di Daenerys Targaryen, per quanto sciocco possa sembrare, è l’amore, e se Jorah riuscirà a vivere abbastanza a lungo da vederla sedere sul Trono di Spade, sarà felice di inchinarsi davanti a una regina cui gli Dèi hanno donato uno spirito tanto luminoso.


End file.
